1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward an improved pet carrier of the type utilized for transporting small animals, particularly dogs and cats, between two points in private vehicles and also in public transportation vehicles such as airplanes, railroads and similar modes of transportation. The pet carrier has a housing body comprised of an upper and a lower portion there being wheels on the body whereby, through use of a pull handle, swingably attached to the upper portion of the body, the pet carrier may be readily moved over a surface from point to point. In another form, the pet carrier has an access opening which may alternatively be used as a storage area or may be placed in communication with the interior of the housing whereby a smaller animal, such as a cat, may be moved into and out of the carrier through said access opening. A carry handle is attached to the upper portion of the body to permit transport of the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet carriers are often utilized as kennels for animals, but more often are used to transport animals from point to point in automobiles or other vehicles such as planes and trains.
Heretofore pet carriers have been bulky and boxy in their construction and configuration and have been heavy with no ready means for enhancing the movement of the pet carrier from point to point.
Pet carriers have also been cumbersome to handle due to their box-like configuration and have also been of a size not readily adaptable for transportation by airplane for instance where the pet carrier would have to fit in the cargo hold or, more desirably for the pet owner, beneath the owner""s seat, to the extent permitted by the airlines.
Ventilation is also an important feature of an acceptable pet carrier and many of those known have had limited ventilation means which is discomforting to the animal who is, in any event, housed within a relatively small space.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a pet carrier which may be readily molded from a suitable plastic material, the molds creating the components of a body, which body ultimately defines a housing for the pet. The body when completely assembled into the finished pet carrier, includes an upper portion and a lower portion which are attached together to define the body and therefore the housing.
Each portion is provided with a segmented trackway circumscribing the free edge thereof when the portions are separated, the trackways mating as the two portions are combined together into the finished housing.
The housing constituting the pet carrier in its completed condition presents a line of attachment where the two trackways are mated which is inclined upwardly from the front of the body to the rear of the body, thus presenting a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
A door is provided in the front of the housing, in the upper portion of the body, which is slidable with respect to the upper portion of the body so that the door is within the housing when in an open position; thereby retaining the compact nature of the pet carrier even though the door is open.
In one embodiment a recess is provided in the upper portion of the body which recess may alternatively serve as a storage area which is provided with an imperforate swingable cover; or the recess may be in communication with the interior of the housing and provided with a swingable closure grille to permit the movement of a pet into and out of the housing through the recess.
The pet carrier is lightweight and may be readily moved over a surface by virtue of a pulling handle which is swingably attached to the upper portion of the body or, in the alternative, may be carried by means of a carrying handle which is attached to the upper portion of the body such as, for instance, to the swingable grille.
Locking latches are provided for the door in the front of the housing and also for the grille in the upper portion of the housing, if such is provided.
To accommodate the carrier within an automobile an outwardly extending flap is presented on the upper portion of the body for engagement with the conventionally provided automobile seatbelt whereby the pet carrier may be securely strapped to the seat of the automobile.